


【高桂高】ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMANS IS YOU

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke





	【高桂高】ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMANS IS YOU

“几点下班？”斜对面传来高杉懒洋洋的声音。  
桂环顾办公室一圈，没别人，只能是问自己了。于是他回答：“不一定。”  
高杉：“早点走吧。”  
“嗯，”桂点头，“你呢？”  
高杉刚关闭最后一个文档，他瞟了一眼屏幕右下角的时间：“过二十分钟吧。你也一起走？”  
桂斟酌了下，说：“行吧。”  
高杉揉揉太阳穴，长舒一口气，低头玩手机。他坐在桂前方对角线的位置，桂稍稍抬眼就能看到他的脸。  
“你没事儿了就先走吧。”桂说。  
“我歇会儿，等你一起。”  
不能让别人等自己太久，于是桂抓紧时间，把可以收尾的工作先做完，剩下的明天再说。高杉刷了二十分钟TWITTER，桂准时关电脑。高杉穿上大衣，走到办公室门口，用力伸了个懒腰，塌陷的后腰弧度像猫。桂啰啰嗦嗦地倒茶叶、洗杯子、穿外套、系围巾，挎好包，把手揣进衣兜里。高杉示意让桂先出去，自己关门。两人沉默着等电梯，下楼。晚上十一点，大堂却还灯火通明，好些工作人员围着一颗巨大的、挂满装饰的假树。节日将近了。  
正门已经关了，他们走消防通道出去，被十二月的寒风糊了满头满脸。桂低头，尖尖下巴缩进羊绒围巾里，长头发也拢在围巾里。高杉衣领敞开，风灌进来，他费了好大力气才把鸡皮疙瘩给压下去。桂看到高杉空荡荡的领口，叹了口气。要不给他买条围巾当圣诞礼物吧。  
他们住在同一栋楼，离办公室走路不到二十分钟。高杉先找到这个地方，两个月前桂经他介绍，搬了过来。路上他们依然沉默，被工作掏空身体，筋疲力尽，实在没力气聊天了。  
“啊，”桂突然想起来，抬头对高杉说道，“你还欠我个文件，记得明天早上给我。”  
高杉迎上桂亮晶晶的眼神，无语凝噎，抖抖嘴唇，一个字都说不出来。  
“就我今天下午问你要的那个，明天早上一定要早点给我，下班前忘记催你了是我失误。”桂喋喋不休。  
“闭嘴吧。”高杉暴躁。  
桂抿嘴一笑，下巴又缩进柔软的围巾里。  
高杉翻了个白眼，兀自气闷。  
神他妈明天早点给数，天生会毁气氛。  
一天里最高兴的时候也就是跟他一起走这段回家路了，不说话也是高兴的，没有眼神交流也是高兴的，桂在出电梯时无奈地说“明天见”，他仍然是高兴的。电梯门缓缓阖上，高杉靠在冰冷的壁上，闭上眼睛。离自己家还有七层楼。  
一天终了，能跟桂有一小段独处的时间，怎样都是高兴的。

高杉和桂其实认识很久了，高中同学。桂全校闻名，成绩优异，相貌清秀，身姿挺拔，性格温厚，人见人爱。高杉除了家里有钱之外，没什么值得一提的特点，是个不怎么出挑的。二人同班两年有余，并无交集，直到某次轮换座位，桂坐到高杉前桌，这才借着传递试卷和讨论作业有过几次交谈。有天上晚自习前，桂向后转身，抿抿嘴，颇为不好意思地问高杉是不是喜欢某部电影。高杉正戴着耳机，听歌听得百无聊赖，听桂提问，十分惊讶。他确实喜欢那部年代久远、又对高中生而言稍嫌艰深晦涩电影，几乎没跟同龄的朋友交流过。他摘下耳机，问桂：“你怎么知道？”  
桂不好意思得耳朵尖都红了：“我之前不小心看到你手机壁纸…”  
高杉在隐私被人窥探和找到同好之间权衡了一下，觉得还是划算的，于是痛快点头：“是的，很喜欢，这两年看过的电影里最喜欢的就是这部了。”  
桂眼睛亮了亮：“我上周末刚看完，特别喜欢…”还想往下说，晚自习的铃声响了，只得意犹未尽地转回自己桌前。  
高杉重新戴上耳机，翻开习题册。第一道题还没读完，视野里突然出现一个小纸团。他打开纸团，是桂的笔迹，潦潦草草地写了一小段他对那部电影的看法。高杉也觉得有意思，换了支不同颜色的水笔，给他写回复。两人一来一回了整个晚自习，写完第一张纸之后索性传起了草稿本。高杉的同桌用难以置信的眼神瞅了他们几眼——“你们这么大段大段的难道在写交换日记？”高杉耸耸肩，把本子向前扔。本子哗啦啦地落在桂桌上。  
高杉给桂介绍了电影的原著小说和其他几部同流派的作品，两人熟悉起来，开始交换手头的小说和移动硬盘。下了晚自习一边聊读后感一边往校外走，走了好长一段路才反应过来家住同方向。到家之后继续发短信聊。桂本就话唠，而高杉是意料之外的能接梗会吐槽。  
明明长着一张那样骄傲又冷淡的脸。桂微微笑了，裹在被子里，握着手机，还在等高杉的回信。  
桂问高杉有没有读过那部电影的剧本，高杉说没有，一直买不到。桂说家里亲戚前两天回国，自己托对方买了原文的剧本带回来，你要不要看？高杉惊喜得几乎容光焕发，问桂是不是已经读完了，感觉如何。桂耳朵尖尖又红了：“我英文不太好，读不太通顺。你英文比我厉害，你先看，看完跟我讲吧。”高杉调侃道：“你年级前五的尖子生，哪儿能呢。”还是高高兴兴地道谢了。第二天桂带了剧本过来，高杉迫不及待地在上课时间就读了起来。数学老师正在讲立体几何的辅助线思路，桂抄笔记抄到一半发现笔没墨了，转身想问高杉借笔芯，结果高杉弓着身子，抬起头，一脸茫然：“啊？”眼圈红得像兔子。桂无语，从书包里找了包新纸巾扔到高杉桌上。半大男孩子一般都对自己的泪水极为羞耻，高杉却一直默默流泪到下课，甚至毫不介怀地在桂难以言状的眼神中吸鼻子。高杉把纸团掷到桌上，鼻音浓重地问：“怎么？”桂不假思索地说：“你这样哭，我…”又停顿了。高杉问：“你怎么？”桂只得胡乱答道：“没怎么，我看不得别人哭罢了。”高杉眼睛还红着，鼻头也微微有些肿，却弯起眼睛笑了：“你真心软。”

后来，再没有人这样红着眼眶对桂笑过。早春阳光中，高杉的脸上带着少年人才有的快活和忧郁，定格成关于初恋的最深刻的画面，隐匿于桂的脑海中，在他微醺或者夜深之时安静地浮现，那样地看着自己，笑自己心软。这段情谊发展得太快，但高中生活只给他们留下不到半年时间，高杉北上，桂南下，各自去了最最心仪的大学。自认聪明的孩子最是矜持，面临没有遇见过的、难以理解的情绪，仔细揣摩了太久，终于从混沌懵懂中挣扎出来，那是名为初恋的喜欢。然而已经太迟，电子设备更新换代，丢失了对方的联系方式。纯白象牙塔中之人心高气傲，罢了，恋爱为何物，当然是远大前程最重要，况且对方那么好，自然不愁找到优秀伴侣。  
数年后，高杉把啤酒瓶砸在桌上，涕泗横流，痛定思痛：恋爱还真他妈是个东西啊！  
再没有人像桂那样同他说话。

与梦中人重逢于新就职的公司，现场一度沉默且尴尬。HR花了大力气才把这两人挖过来，早上在前台接到他们，脸色竟然都颇不好看。她心中忐忑，公司的位置和装修都不差，这两尊大神真的就这么看不上么？高杉恍恍惚惚，疑心自己昨晚喝醉的酒还没醒。桂抿着嘴唇，低着头，瞟了高杉一眼，过不了两秒，又瞟他一眼。高杉被他藏头露尾的视线弄得浑身不舒服，狠狠瞪了回去。桂立马眼观鼻鼻观心。HR意识到两人的低气压都是冲着对方去的，内心哀嚎得好大声：新请过来的两尊大神不对付，怎么破，急，在线等。  
两人在彼此微妙的不爽的氛围下没好意思直接讨要对方现在的联系方式，之后才猥琐地通过公司通讯录加上了好友。于是约了下班去喝酒，明明专业和毕业院校都差得天南海北，怎么现在同成了天涯伦落人。结论当然是经济下行，光景过得去的公司就那么几家，自然都往这儿跳了。总之，虽然不在同部门，工作内容也有挺多需要对接的地方。按理说他们现在都奔三了，心脏糙得跟老树皮似的，轻易起不了波澜。然而这可是十年前的暗恋对象啊，还长成了自己理想中的大人的模样。于是老树抽新芽，试探着长出嫩嫩的叶子，轻轻摇曳着。沉睡的小鹿苏醒过来，见到熟悉的面孔，欢快地蹦跶起来，砰，砰，砰，砰。也不能乱蹦跶，毕竟阔别多年，不敢深入地聊这些年都过得怎么样，有没有爱过别的人，有没有想起过自己，是否还记得那短短几个月的友谊。一边安慰自己，不管过了多久，年少时期就养成的秉性是不会变的；一边又担忧，都是这么大的人了，不可能再像小孩儿似的对别人上心了。只好不咸不淡地来往，看上去跟塑料同事情也没差多少，至多给前房东赔了两个月的违约金，重新找房子搬到对方楼下，或者加班的时候等他一起回家。

今年的圣诞节完美错开周末，自然不可能放假，而且年底忙得人仰马翻，估计还要加班。高杉揉着后颈，做了几个深呼吸。他端起已经放凉的咖啡，啜了一口，实在不怎么好喝。他的余光不自觉地落到桂的方向。桂戴着眼镜，盯着手机屏幕，眉头紧锁。他想起桂也抱怨过公司咖啡难喝。要不给他买个胶囊咖啡机？就算没有假期，也断绝不了对节日的蠢蠢欲动。如果能让他在这平庸的生活里得到闪耀着些微星光的快乐，那就是自己最大的快乐了。  
一脸严肃的桂其实并不是在认真工作。他包藏祸心，暗搓搓地想给高杉买自己同款的围巾，然而天不遂人愿，去年的款，官网今年已经没货了。只好挑了个相对类似的款，最细密的羊绒。下完单的桂眉头舒展了些，又想到，幸亏自己之前搬到他楼下，不然还真不知道要怎么把礼物交给他。  
写字楼的圣诞树已经完整地打扮好了，挂着琳琳琅琅的铃铛，缠着细碎落星似的装饰亮灯，树顶还有一个璀璨晶莹的雪花装饰。附近咖啡店的圣诞特饮喝了一圈，都是甜蜜温暖的路线，放足了巧克力和淡奶油。终于到了圣诞节当天，高杉穿上了三年前被外派到欧洲时过节买的丑毛衣，红红火火的底色上编织着白色和棕色麋鹿图案。桂好巧不巧地穿了件墨绿色毛衣，被前台小姑娘抓包，说他俩今天全公司穿得最应景，必须合影一张。照片当然拍得好看，胯窄腿长，长裤和皮鞋都精致有型。前台把照片发到公司大群里，还附上一句“祝全体同事圣诞快乐。” 群里几百号人都开始起哄，闹着要过节的也有，夸照片里人帅的也有，发自拍刷存在感的也有，甚至连老板都发了个卖萌的节日表情。高杉和桂被人借花献佛，也不恼。高杉点开照片，按了保存，一抬头发现桂愣愣地看着自己，解释：“我俩好像没有一起的照片吧？除了高中毕业照。”  
桂也说：“好像是啊。挺可惜的。”  
拍毕业照那会儿正是他们内心不安又必须逼着自己专心备考的时候。当天阳光灿烂得不行，刚刚入夏，大家都换上了夏季的薄衬衫拍照。桂本来应该站在中间的位置，借口尿遁，最后才来，于是理所当然地站在了向来集体活动只站最靠边的高杉身侧。桂意料之外的站位让高杉心里有些不安分，眼神稍微往旁边一瞟就是桂修长雪白的脖颈和衣领遮掩不住的锁骨线条。温度升腾，高杉有些目眩，木着一张脸。照片洗出来之后，高杉苦大仇深，旁边的桂笑得甜美开朗。桂拿着照片，小心翼翼地问高杉：“你那天怎么了？不舒服还是不开心？”高杉继续木着张脸：“没有啊，挺舒服挺开心的。”桂有些失落：“好吧。”  
现在这张照片里两人倒是很统一，仪态端正，距离感拿捏得泾渭分明。  
泾渭分明的高杉下班前半个小时给桂发消息：“今天晚上有安排没？要不要一起吃个饭。”  
桂秒回：“行啊。几点走？”  
高杉：“到点儿就走。”  
桂：“你活儿都干完了？”  
高杉：“明天再说。”  
桂：“我干不完。”  
高杉：“别想了，我帮不了你。”  
桂：“……”  
高杉无奈：“那我等你吧。”  
桂自暴自弃：“算了，一起走吧，我也明天再说。”  
今日事明日不一定能毕的两个人前后脚地出了办公室，吃了顿不太优雅的烤肉，配着点小酒，店里一连串地放着圣诞经典歌曲。气氛轻盈又温馨，他们终于谈起些从前的事，记忆中高中时期两人的交往就像叠了滤镜一般的清澈漂亮，互相缺席的十年中不乏苦涩，真实世界里的糟心事儿一桩接着一桩，现在回头看，虽然好像并不重要了，在那些糟烂事儿的磋磨下，自己也大概成了个也挺糟烂的人。空着的铁盘渐渐冷却，他们又沉默了，各自扪心自问，我不年轻了，也不怎么好了，还有资格喜欢他吗？节日的最后几个小时桂开始忧郁，到了家楼下他才开口：“对了，之前顺手给你买了个东西，等会儿上来拿给你吧，就当是圣诞礼物。”  
高杉赶紧点点头：“还是我下楼找你吧，刚巧买了个挺适合你的东西。”  
进屋之后高杉先赶紧把那身熏了烤肉味儿的衣服给脱下来，换了件压箱底的丝绸衬衫，解开两颗扣子，衣袖挽到手肘，抱着胶囊咖啡机的礼盒乘电梯往下，挺直了腰杆，希望自己能看上去性感一点。叮咚，他按响门铃，桂马上来开门，穿着茸茸的家居服和毛毛的拖鞋，长头发束着，搭在肩上，整个人可爱得要命。先前喝下去的酒精此时突然全部上头，高杉紧张得一股脑扔掉了计划中邪魅优雅的人设，木着张脸，僵直着手脚，几乎是把盒子怼到桂身上：“喏。”  
桂被硕大一个绑着浮夸丝带蝴蝶结的大礼盒怼得几乎一口气上不来，往后退了一步才堪堪接稳它。他客气道：“谢谢。进来坐坐？”  
高杉继续木着张脸：“方便吗？”  
桂觉得好笑：“你跟我有什么方不方便的？进来吧。”  
高杉跟在桂身后，进了他的房间，顺手锁上门。  
桂冲茶几点点下巴，尽量显得自然随意：“给你的礼物，放那儿了，自己拿吧。”一个不大的盒子，包装也朴素。  
高杉拿到礼物，向桂道谢，思索了一会儿之后又提议要不要一起拆。其实是想跟他多待一会儿，圣诞节马上就要过去了。桂拿起剪刀，把蝴蝶结和包装纸剪了个七零八落，费了老大劲儿才拆出来是个胶囊咖啡机，还配了好几个咖啡礼盒。惊喜当然是惊喜的，当即就美滋滋地抱着咖啡机进了厨房，要收拾出一个最佳位置来摆它。高杉得到一条素色长围巾，边笑边对桂喊：“这个实在是太像你的风格了。”桂从厨房出来，看见高杉正蠢兮兮地把围巾往自己脖子上绕，便走过去，抬手帮他调整好，打个结，问：“怎么，觉得不合适？”高杉连声回答：“合适，特别合适，跟我每一件大衣都很搭。”要是说不合适就完蛋了。  
桂帮高杉整理好围巾，手滑到他肩膀上，不轻不重地捏了一把：“我也觉得合适。”衬衫轻薄丝滑，握了满手温热触感。  
高杉被捏得半边身子都麻了，觉得全身血液都在往某个不太妙的部位奔涌去。他咳了一声：“那…不早了，我先回去了，明天还要上班，你早点休息。”  
桂也不留他，跟他道晚安，送他出门。

其实时间也没那么晚，高杉回家洗漱完，准备好第二天上班的东西，还没到午夜十二点。他把新围巾的标签剪了，搭在大衣上，看上去确实很配。他躺在床上，翻来覆去地睡不着。大约是舍不得这天，跟桂一起吃饭、聊天、互赠礼物。希望以后能每天都跟桂一起，吃饭，聊天，希望能有理由经常给他买礼物。高杉拿起手机，给桂发消息：“谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢，圣诞快乐。”刚熄屏，还没放下手机，桂的回信就来了：“我也很喜欢你送给我的礼物。刚刚清洗完，明天早上想试试，你要不要早点下楼，来我家一起喝咖啡？”  
高杉感到一阵似乎来自于很久以前的、值得期待的某种悸动。他敲下一个个字母，手机发出清脆的哒哒声：  
“好的，明早见。”

FIN.


End file.
